The 4th Times The Charm
by ICantStopWritingItsAWeakness
Summary: What happens when Roxas has to go to his 4th new school in the past 2 and 1/2 years, and realizes he might meet someone worth staying for?


And again. He had to switch schools.

This would be the 4th school Roxas had switched to in the past 2 1/2 years. It was horrible having a father who was paranoid, since he couldn't stay in the same town for more then a year. This time his father said they wouldn't have to move again, but then again he said that the other two times too.

They parked next to their new apartment building and walked inside, only to find it seemed deserted. His dad told him to go get all their things and Roxas let out a long groan since he wasn't the strongest boy around. Walking out to the car, he popped open the trunk and grabbed the 5 bags they brought with.

Barely being able to see he closed the trunk wtih his leg then walked back inside, struggling to fit through the door. Wobbling his way to the desk he dropped the bags, making a big huff and doubling over in pain from trying to hold all those without dropping one in the inch of snow outside.

His dad glared at him, muttering about how there could've been valuable things in there as he picked up 3 of the bags. Roxas grabbed his own bags and followed his dad to one of the first doors there, and waited for him to open the door. He raced inside after his dad managed to somehow fit through that small doorway with three bags.

Throwing his bags in the room he deemed the "living room" he walked through out the apartment, which was small but big enough for 2 people plus 2. Roxas walked down a hallway and picked the room farthest away to be his room, wince he wasn't a man on being social. He was awkward and bi-curious, so not everyone accepted him.

Oh, bi-curious? It's like bisexual, only a cooler way to put it, I guess.

Roxas went to sit on the already placed bed, which was right next to a beautiful window. He noticed right away that the window had things carved into it, and it actually made him feel at home for some reason. Opening the window he plopped down onto the bed, laying down from a long day of sitting in a car listening to his dad sing along to songs from the 1970's.

He slowly sat up the stood, walking out to the living room to grab his bags. He brought them back to his room and threw them down on the bare marble floor. Why would someone put so much money into an apartment? Eh, works for me. Better living.

Opening his bags and throwing a few things in different piles, he finally had a strategy to unpacking after 2 times. Jeans in a pile, shirts in a pile, pictures in a pile, then everything else in a different pile. Normally he'd just hang up his clothes first but this time he had the urge to go through all his photos, since he hadn't in a long while.

The first picture he saw was one with his brother, his twin I guess. Born 5 minutes apart on separate days, what are the odds. But his mother got his brother, so he hadn't seen him since his parents split apart. Which was when they were around 9. God, time flies. It's already been 7 years since he's seen his brother, Sora.

He shoved the picture back in it's pile, choking back tears. He grabbed his shirts and hangers and began to hang them up in his closet, then when finished he hung up his jeans. Roxas rummaged through his pile of nothingness to grab a few pairs of shoes and set them in the bottom of his closet, standing up to find his dad standing in the doorway.

His dad just walked in and told him about the school he was going to this time, same routine as always. It seemed like they may actually stay in this town, since his dad admitted him to a private school about half a block away from their apartment. Roxas gladly obliged and motioned for his dad to leave, who left as soon as he got the hint.

He sat on his floor finding 3 pictures out of the large pile he would frame, them he normally taped the rest on the front of his door. Original, no? He picked the one with him and Sora, him and his whole family, and then 1 with his old best friend. He turned out to be a jerk, but Roxas made himself only remember the good memories.

About an hour later, his door was covered top to bottom with pictures from when he was 2 to when he was 15. The ones he took recently he waited to print until he was a year older then when he took them. Then Roxas returned to his room to fix the rest of his things, then he had to work on the rest of his house.

His dad obviously wasn't going to do it.


End file.
